Devoted Butler
by Alfred's Elevator
Summary: Alois's butler has found true love, but the master doesn't like his choice in women. My first published work and a whole lot of crap. Please note I very strongly dislike Claude, because hate is a strong word. T for violence and kissing and a weird pegasus named "Skully," and also because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Claude, that is the single, creepiest thing I have ever heard in my life." Alois Trancy said through a facepalm.

"But your highness, I do have the right-"

"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT" Alois yelled "TO LOVE THAT, THAT, CREEPY...HER!"

"But I love her-"

"Love? You don't love! You have no emotion Claude! You. Are. A. Statue."

"Yes, your highness."

"Now leave my sight, and don't ever talk about this again. You are forbidden to leave the manor at night. Understood?"

"Yes, at once." As the butler complied he muttered "But true love always wins in the end."

Later that night he sent a seagull burdened with a message to his lover.

Dearly beloved,

My master forbids me from seeing you tonight, or any other night.

I hope beyond hope I can see you again soon. I will find a way.

sweetest of dreams,

Claude F. XP

As the seagull flew to their meeting spot Claude began plotting how to see his lover the next day, and after 3 hours of hard thought his eyes lit up. (like excitement, not the demon eye-thing) This was the best idea the demon had ever had, he was a super-genius!


	2. Chapter 2

******Hey guys, there is weird bold problems I'm having, please ignore them. Thanks for reading! Please review or I will be sad. I know it's horrid but I am just having fun, that's all that matters right? And I am trying! Kay, I will let you read now.**

2

"He did what now?" Alois asked his maid

"Went out to run some errands, he'll be back in time for afternoon tea. "Timber will prepare breakfast and lunch, and you will attend to the master." was all he said asides from that. I don't know where he went." Hannah replied, bracing herself for the blow that was soon to come. But instead of the sharp smack she anticipated, she heard dark laughter from her master.

"Heh heh heh, two can play at this game of deception Claude, and I will not lose. Plus I'm in charge here, I think it's time to lay down the law, but first I have a little stop to make. Hannah, ready the carriage. We are going to be gone all day, have Timber prepare lunch for on-the-go. Right after breakfast, we leave."

"Of course master."

********

After a hearty meal and all the preparations had been made, the two left the manor.

**********"************Who**** is here Sebastian?" Ciel Phantomhive demanded**  
**"Alois Trancy my lord. He wants to discuss something."**  
**"Very well. Fetch him in."**  
**"Excellent my young master. May I kill him afterwards?"**  
**"Oh, that's why you seemed excited, we'll see."********  
****"**Yes master." The butler bowed and left the room, thinking to himself**. **I wonder why he brought the maid instead of that other********eyesore...He wondered at this as he admitted Alois into the room. He showed Hannah a couch she could sit on and left to get tea for his guests. Walking down the hall to the kitchen, he thought it was funny that Alois would come here. Usually the earl prefered to lure the unwary into his spider's web, an offensive strike was not his style. But why then, was he here. Putting a cake in the oven, he left the hot kitchen for a break. He closed the door behind him and slumped against it, putting his forehead on the tips of his fingers. Closing his eyes he heard footsteps running down the stairs, someone colliding with the door at the bottom, and their fumbling attempts to open the door. As the door finally burst open, Mey-rin came running down the hallway.******  
**

"Sebastian! Someone is-" Her sentence was cut short as she tripped on a bit of uneven ground. Sebastian darted forward quickly, catching the falling maid. he sighed.

"May-rin, how many times have I asked you, and how many more times hence need I repeat myself, do not run in the manor." The butler scolded

"I'm sorry mister Sebastian, it's just Finny is being attacked, yes he is!"

"Finian, being attacked? Where?"

"Just out in the garden, by a maniac with a chainsaw and a red coat!

"Oh, Grell..." the butler muttered, sprinting down the hall and up the stairs.

Outside Sebastian came across the gardener running towards the manor full speed******  
**"AHHHHHHHHHH! Sebastian help me!" Finny yelled******  
**"Come back here you damn brat! I want my scissors, give them back!" the strange redhead called after the boy. StoppingFinny as he tried to pass the butler, Sebastian glared at the approaching reaper, who was none other then Grell Sutcliff, the flamboyant red shinigami. "Bassy! Can't you get that brat to give me my death scythe?" he said, softening his expression. ******  
**"Why does he have it in the first place?" Sebastian asked, holding his hand out for the scissors. Finny gave him the scythe and ran inside. "Here Grell."******  
**"He took them from me! I was cleaning my nails and he took them from me asking why I had scissors with me!" Grell sneered as he took the blades, showing every one of his sharp teeth. Relaxing he grinned at Sebastian "Thank you Bassy, that kid is stronger than most humans. I would have caught him straightaway if I wasn't so tired from-"******  
**"Grell Sutcliff, you are in so much trouble, and so help me if you caused any more trouble after you slipped away on the job!" A tall figure was walking briskly towards the demon and reaper. Wearing a suit and square glasses, he emanated a overwhelming aura of superiorness, strictness, and organization. He looked very flustered and had his eyes locked on the devil.******  
**"Well, well, well William, I never thought I would see you here to visit me." The butler smiled "How may I help you?" ******  
**"Don't flatter yourself, I have come only for Mr. Sutcliff."******  
**"Oh, you came just for me Will? Oh I'm all a twittered! Did you finally start noticing my fabulousness?" ******  
**"You stop flattering yourself as well, you should learn to hold your tongue. Especially after ditching Mr. Knox on your assignment." The manager gestured to a young man just making his way over. As the shinigami approached he called out.******  
**"Alright there bossman? I see you've found Grell-senpai. I finished up the collection, so don't worry, you know I've never been one for overtime." Grinning the young man tried to through his arm affectionately around his superior, who dodged it.******  
**

"We have no time for foolish chit-chat. Shinigamis, roll out." The head comanded

"Ja mata Sebas-chan!" Grell called over his shoulder as they left. Remembering he had guests Sebastian rushed downstairs, grabbed the cake and returned to the top floor. The sound of breaking china filled the hall as his master yelled  
"WITH WHO?" he roared. As Sebastian entered the room he noticed the fragments of teacup and stain on the ground. Alois was still laughing because of the earl's reaction.

"Claude hahahaha loves heheheh the hih queen ahahahahahahaha. It's not real-l-ly funny, your face is so funny though. Ahahaha." Alois laughed and pointed at Ciel's disturbed face and pushed off the floor. He yelled out as his chair leaned too far and he fell back onto the rug. This released him from his laughter and as he sat up he said "What do you think I should do?" just then there was a chuckle from the open window.

"He he hee! The blondie has quite a situation on his hands! Too bad I won't be around to help. Heh hee!" A happy voice called. Through the window the head of the Undertaker was visible.

"How the hell are you out there?" Ciel dashed to the window and saw the Undertaker had a mount. A pure grey winged horse flapped up and down just outside the window. "Where did you get that?"

"Pony!" Finny called from the garden below. Looking slightly worried and glancingn at the boy the Undertaker said

"I'd better leave, I'm attracting attention." he kicked the pegasus "Onward Skully!" and flew off into the sky.

"I think it's best if I leave now too..." The spider said "Bye Ciel.

"Farewell, I'm sorry there was a problem, I'll make it up to you." Ciel apologised. And with that Alois left the room, then the mannor.


End file.
